The Acknowledging Words
by Young Little Luna
Summary: Life isn't always what you make it but the people around you are. I didn't want to leave home or any of the things that consisted of me moving all the way away from my small home town. Oh we'll there should be something good about this huge place. Everything is bigger in Texas anyway. Even though that may true I didn't think I'd have to deal...THE REST INSIDE. READ AND FIND OUT :D


_**CHAPTER ONE….**_

The Acknowledging Words.

_**Summary: Life isn't always what you make it but the people around you are. I didn't want to leave home or any of the things that consisted of me moving all the way away from my small home town. Oh we'll there should be something good about this huge place. Everything is bigger in Texas anyway. Even though that may true…I didn't think I'd have to deal with this idiot every single damn day. What a pain in my ass. Stupid bullies…**_

_**New story for the amazing Samurai Champloo Episodes.**_

Many words could describe how anxious, scared and sad I was right now but the only thing that I could say was the phrase. "Good Luck and Goodbye.

Yup!

After living in my home town for most of my life, that's all I had to say to my child hood friends.

What was I supposed to say?

I sighed one last time in the red ear of my male friend and crush Harrison giving him a light peck on the cheek. My friends stood by giggling like crazy school girls. But me?

Nah..

Maybe a few months ago. But right now in this moment the saddest smile was displayed over my face. My father grew ill and we had to get him help from somewhere better. This little village, town whatever you wanted to call it wasn't good enough for his survival. My parents would be gone for a few months at a time, but I would have no one to care for me. I could stay with a friend, but she would never allow it anyway.

Even! If I was to stay behind with family members it would be a big fat NO! Like always. She just could not stand the thought of me going off by myself anywhere. Geez she acted like I was a danger magnet or something. The woman feared that if I grew long hair it would be easy for men to grab and drag me away.

OH! And get this one!

OR that it would mysteriously get caught in something spinning like a fan and my hair would be ripped from my head. What kind of story or lies! Is that to tell a damn four year old? No I am obviously no longer a damn four year. I am in my last year of middle school. I let my shoulders and body slacken as I just blurted out how I felt.

"I've liked you for years upon years and since I'm leaving I figured I'd come out and tell you. His face scrunched up and he burst into laughter. My mom stumbled out the house with a couple more boxes loading them in the car. She was talking to me but all the while my friends and I stood there mouth's wide open.

"W-what's so…..funny? I could feel the dark blush of embarrassment wined it's way around the back of my neck to my pale cheeks. He calmed down now, holding his stomach in a firm grasp. He seemed to roll his eyes reaching over to Monica. I hadn't noticed she was the only one in my group of friends still giggling. No wonder my other friends where pale in the face. My quite friend Nii-Fam turned towards me her face, sickened and disgusted.

"Fuu I am so sorry about this I swear I had no idea they were even dating. I would have never let you embarrass yourself like that. Monica stepped up shaking her head full of red curls, as she calmed herself.

"No. No. No you've got it all wrong dar-ling. She said in her thick British accent. I sighed deeply folding my arms and waiting. My mother would be done loading the boxes soon and I wanted my answer. She rolled her eyes playing with a shred of her hair.

"Look it's not that hard to grasp Fuu. I told him you liked him and all he said was that he thought you were "interesting". But after I mentioned everyone else including myself he showed the least interest in you and me. So I made it my mission to take him from you. He may have liked the others more than us but out of the whole group if he had to choose between you and me. He would have chosen you.

I gritted my teeth so ready to launch my petite body at the red headed she-devil. Maybe all the stupid stereo-types where true! Red-head's don't have a fucking soul. I turned my back on her wanting to forget about us period. How a "friend" who got hurt and bullied by so many could turn on the main one that was there for them I could never tell. I guess she was just a damn backstabber. But of course I felt bad enough so I just kissed Nii-fam's cheek and went on about my day. If she wanted the damn boy she could have him. I was leaving anyway. I slid in the car caressing the pillow they all made for me happy not see Harrison or Monica's name on the friendship pillow.

"Love You! I lifted my head in the nick of time to see them waving and smiling. Nii-Fam smiled wickedly as she held up the cut out names of Monica and Harrison. I'm sure they were pissed. I shrugged throwing the pillow down and grabbing a blanket. It was cold as hell this fall and my mom had the windows rolled down. Whenever someone talked it fogged up the glass. She was on the phone blabbering to god knows who but she was going at that speaker. My dad was already waiting on us in Texas. I lived in Nebraska but damn! I 'ma die. I groaned pulling a pair of small orange headphones over my ears. I sighed contently resting my head on the soft pillow. I yanked the cover up over my frail body letting my eyes slide closed.

_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**_

"Fuu! Fuu baby wake up!

I don't know when my headphones came off or if my mom took them off but it was dark outside and I saw bright light.

"H-huh? Whaa? I sat up feeling so groggy. I hadn't slept we'll after I found out I was moving so far away. I cracked my neck and shoulders rolling on my stomach. It felt better to move my sore muscles though.

"C'mon doll I said what would you like to eat." I tucked my palm under my chin looking at the menu.

"Ughn Gawd". I hated waking up and finding something to eat right away. I snapped out of my fantasy world ordering what I wanted. Whatever I needed or wanted I got it so heh. I shrugged my shoulders naming off things I wanted.

"Medium sized vanilla milkshake. A double cheese-burger with fries, macaroni a side of coleslaw, mash potatoes, some nuggets and some barbeque sauce to top it off. She ordered that bit turning around in her sear waiting. I crossed my eyes over in her direction shaking my head.

"Two large Hi-Ci, Fruit punches. I rolled back over, listening to the rattle of the bags. It quieted down to just the silent chewing of her and the occasional sip form her cup as she drove. With a mouth full of food she began talking again.

"We should be stopping for a day or too soon.

"Yeah Okay momma.

That was that after she said that. I stretched out again nodding off to sleep. God this was going to be an interesting eighth grade year.

_**P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P+P++P+P+P+P+P+P+P+**_

_***Five Days Later***_

My mom and I had been off the road for two days and it took the rest of those days left to make it before my father's dead line for surgery. We made it too and now I was giddy and nervous. I sat up in the front seat covered by a pair of pajama shorts, and a thin t-shirt. It was Texas so it was still a little warm outside. I moved my fingers over the three buns in my head, tugging at the bangs above my brown eyes turning to stare at my mother once again.

"Are we almost there mommy?!

A grin pulled at her lips as she pulled up to a large blue and white house. I gasped stepping out of the car slowly. My bare feet touched the cooling cement as I walked to the front door slowly. I heard a giggle from behind me looking into the smiling face of my mother. She tossed me the keys going to unload the car. I pushed the door open, flicking on the lights in the empty house.

"Hello!

I jumped hearing the loud echo of my tired voice. I stepped in the house looking at the long twisting stair case leading upstairs. I toddled right up them trying to find my room. I walked up to, two large doors turning the golden knobs on the doors. They parted revealing a king sized bed. I shook my head closing the doors. From the way it was decorated I knew it was my parent's room. I just hoped my father could be in there for a while longer. I grumbled under my breath the bad parts of this move hitting me hard. It weighed on my shoulders like eighty pound weights would. I found a sky blue colored room flopping on my large bed. The bed sheets read, "Keep calm and Stay Powerful". I groaned running my hands along the white letters. The bed was pink and lime green all together though. I rolled over onto my back hearing my mom drop things in my room.

"C'mon help me get everything else in here."

I looked at the clock seeing it say 4:30 am. I groaned sliding out of the warm bed. I tucked my hands in my pockets standing by the car waiting for an opening to get something light. I saw a few bags left in the trunk picking them up without thinking. I screamed falling forward right on my face. Damn they weren't light like I thought. I decided to just lie there, feeling my lip start to throb erratically.

"What the fuck….

I jumped turning around. My eyes bugged out of my head a blush coloring my cheeks. A young male clad in only his boxers and black chucks starred down at me his face scrunched up tiredly. I raked my eyes along his forming body noticing his eyes rake over my small form. He shook out his tangled locks of hair scratching at himself.

"Who the hell are you little girl? Where's your mommy?

Where the hell did he get off calling me _**LITTLE!**_ The nerve of this guy! I'd show him who he was talking to.

"Humph! Your one to talk _**little boy**__. _I'll have you know I'm about to be thirteen a few days from now! I folded my arms sticking out my tongue. He grinned ear from ear, sharp canines slipping passed cracked lips. He reached over to me yanking me into him. He tightened his grip on my wrist twisting it behind my back.

"A-Ah! M-Mo-

He cut off my pleas for help slapping his rough and calloused hand over my smooth skin.

"Hush little girl." He locked his right arm around my body, keeping that arm painfully twisted.

"Move an inch and I'll snap it like a twig. So I'm a little boy aye?" The color drained from my face letting him do as he pleased. He was a complete and total stranger and he was already over stepping his boundaries.

"Fuu!" "Come in and get some rest before we go visit papa!"

"P-papa?"

I whimpered kneeing the boy in-between the legs trying to run. I couldn't find the breath to scream bolting to the front door.

"You twig Bitch!" "My balls!" I turned around sticking my tongue out, slamming the door shut. I blinked quickly sliding down the front door.

What the hell just happened? This kid just met me! He has to be some kind of damn lunatic. I made a note to myself to stay away as much as possible.

"Fuu why are you on the floor?"

I shook my head a few times my hair falling from my buns into my face. I stared up at her keeping my wrists away from her sight, feeling the pink skin surrounding my bones ache.

God that boy had a death grip on him!

"U-uh no reason." "But I think I may have just met the neighbor's son." I rushed out staring up at her with wide eyes. Yea I was still scared but I couldn't grasp this feeling I had as she ordered me to go to bed.

"Your so sleep deprived you think you have seen someone." "Up to bed now, no one is out at this time of day unless there off to work."

I rolled my eyes pushing myself up from the ground and running upstairs. I circled around the upstairs level running down the hallway to my room. I kicked the purple door open turning and slamming it closed. I rolled. Yes rolled over to my bed crawling on top of it over to my window. I slid a single finger through the blinds just enough to glance out the window without being seen by anyone. I squinted seeing a light pop on in a room across from my window. I couldn't see who it was so I decided to be brave and lifted the window. I leaned out the open window not knowing it was a little wet with paint. I leaned forward seeing the figure move around but nothing more. I couldn't classify rater or not it was a male or female though. When I closed it again and rubbed my eyes I felt the burning begin. I screamed falling out of my bed rolling around.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! MOM!"

"Oh god fuu you have painted everywhere! She snatched me up by my forearm leading me into the bathroom.

Geez could I ever get a damn break?

She finally managed to get most of the paint away from the area around my eyes, flushing my eyes out with water. She gave me a few eye drops personally putting me under my covers and kissing my cheek.

"See you around four baby girl. She let my door slid close my room illuminated by the soft green hue radiating from my slightly glowing ceiling. It was like staring up at the night sky. Apparently a special touch from my father's friend Cherrie. She was an old woman but she was wise, creative and just out there. I sighed stretching out my sore limbs, wrapping my arms around the fluffy pillow in my grasp. It got cold in Texas at night. I shivered regretting not labeling my boxes. I needed some pajama pants for this chilly fall night.

Comment, Follow, and Favorite for me. Help me get some acknowledgment :/


End file.
